Breathless
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: "But Mrs. Lovett was the one breathless right now, with the barber slung around her like a young child, looking so innocent and making himself so vulnerable." Slight Sweenett! and a song fic to Better Than Ezra's Breathless. One-shot


**So this is my first song-fic!**

**I heard this song a while back when Taylor Swift did a cover of it and after listening to it about a million times it finally sunk it… whoa! This goes crazy well with Sweeney Todd!**

**So, I wrote this.**

**It's not my favorite of all the fics I've written, but I still like it.**

**I apologize in advance for any stupid spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own Sweeney Todd or Breathless. **

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Lovett stepped out into the autumn London air that was growing colder by the day. Gazing up at the large window above her, she could see the dark hair and pale skin of the man brooding out the widow. Although she could see him, she knew that he couldn't see her. Instead of seeing the unusually sunny London day, all the happy couples strolling down the street, and the baker gazing up at him with stars in her eyes, undoubtedly all he saw was his memories-Lucy and he strolling down that very street years ago, living each day like their time together would never end…

Words rang in Mrs. Lovett's ears as she kept her eyes on the window and wandered toward the old stair case up to the barber shop.

_Here you are now_

_Fresh from your wars_

_Back from the edge of time…_

The baker held the tray of food tighter in her hands as she started up the stairs. The creaking noises of the old boards never changed pitch and they often made distant memories softly float back to Mrs. Lovett.

Like when she would wait hours for Lucy to go to the market or to pick up something, just so she could run upstairs and get some one-on-one time with the handsome barber. She often bought or made something to give him as an excuse just to see him. She would round the corner to see Benjamin sitting in the chair by the window or cradling Johanna. And when he spotted Mrs. Lovett silently watching him from the widow, he would softly welcome her in.

Not anymore though. She still slowly rounded the corner and could see through the window in the shop's door. But, all she could see was the back of the man; and it certainly wasn't the barber who used to sit in the seat by the window and rock his new born baby girl to sleep.

More words drifted through the air in a calming melody

_And all that you were_

_Stripped to the bone_

_I thought you'd want too know…_

The words echoed in Mrs. Lovett's ears as she promptly let herself in, struggling to balance the tray of food and open the door at the same time. Sweeney didn't even look her way as the bell on the door rang and the baker walked in. Whether he was ignoring her or he was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear, Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure.

"Brought yah some breakfast dear," She said out of habit, for she did this everyday, for weeks its seemed now. She'd leave the tray of food on the dresser and then return the next day again to find yesterdays meal still untouched. Mrs. Lovett wondered how in the world Mr. Todd lived day to day without anything to eat. She'd almost bet on her life that he was simply a ghost- maybe even a demon. He died when he was sent away, and came back a ghost and therefore didn't need to eat, perhaps.

Staring at the tray of last nights supper where it still sat, Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Yah know deary, you can't go on living like this,"

If you could call this living

"Yah gotta feed your self sometime,"

The baker knew that he heard the words coming out of her mouth, but simply didn't care. He had long ago forgotten the pleasure of such things. Of food filling up the stomach, of the warm sunshine on his face, of being loved…

She walked up behind the ghost of the man, who was still gazing out the window with his black orbs. She wondered it he even knew she was there. Stepping up next to him, she looked at his face. The lines that creased it each told a story. Softly she began to sing the words that had been floating through her mind.

"_Here you are now _

_Fresh from your wars _

_Back from the edge of time…"_

And it was true. He was back from the edge of time. Only a few people can actually be there and come back and honestly say so; Sweeney Todd was one of those few. Frowning at the fact, Mrs. Lovett's eyes wondered around the room, struggling to remember what it used to look like all these years ago, just like she often did with the barber.

"_And all that you were, stripped to the bone,"_

Slowly, she whispered, "_I thought you'd want to know…"_

Finally Sweeney moved, pacing away from where Mrs. Lovett had walked up to him by the window. She was getting too close for his comfort. He proceeded to walk to the left and over to the mirror like he often did, staring at his broken reflection and hating how it reflected his broken life.

Mrs. Lovett faced the barber and struggled to catch his ever falling, hallow gaze. She remained by the widow as she continued.

"_When you feel the world is crashing all around your feet_

_Come running headlong, into my arms_

_Breathless…"_

Mrs. Lovett reached out her arms, feeling almost foolish at first at the seemingly useless gesture. She took a few very small steps toward Mr. Todd and continued, her voice soft and welcoming.

"_I'll never judge you, _

_I can only love you…"_

She choked over her words. She knew the man standing across the room from her would never fully understand how true those words were when she spoke them.

"_Come now, running headlong, into my arms._

_Breathless…"_

No response.

Mrs. Lovett took in a deep breath, but almost wasn't able to take it anymore. She was sick and tiered of catering on this mans needs when he didn't even thank her for the food she brought up to him daily, whether he ate it or not.

Stepping closer, she decided. She was going to get his attention one way or another, he couldn't stop her.

She walked up besides him, spotting herself in the mirror next to him; both their faces distorted.

"You know, Lucy wouldn't have wanted you to be like this love…" She let silence fill the room briefly and then continued, "…and it's not my fault she didn't think you were important enough to wait around for, even though I…"

Her words were cut off.

Sweeney suddenly turned around and grabbed the baker between the neck and the shoulder; his hand ice, his eyes fiery. He slammed the now fearful woman up against the wall being the closed door and in one swift motion flung open the razor he always has close at hand and held it dangerously hard to the skin on her neck.

"Don't you dare speak about Lucy like that," He growled slowly through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Lovett breathed in short gasps, pressing herself harder against the wall in an attempt to keep the razor from piecing her skin.

"Now Mr. T," She whispered between pants, not daring to breath any deeper. "You know she only did that because she thought you were as good as dead yourself…" She paused to slowly take in a shaky breath. She continued, "And with the judge at her doorstep everyday…"

The razor was still placed up against Mrs. Lovett's neck, but Mr. Todd's death stare had slowly fallen to the floor. Suddenly, the pressure lightened slightly. Mrs. Lovett softened her words, finding the gentler words were her only way out.

"Just one naïve moment…"

Sweeney lowered his head; even less pressure.

"…that ruined many more. She didn't mean for it to be like this. You know that…"

Slowly Sweeney lost all the energy left in him and he sunk to his knees. Mrs. Lovett, forced to by the razor at her neck, awkwardly slid halfway down the wall too. She closed her eyes, praying that her feet wouldn't fly out from under her and plunge her into Mr. Todd's razor.

Even as she was practically staring death in the face, Mrs. Lovett noticed Mr. Todd. His body language was enough to make her heart break. It held hopelessness and despair. His wife and child were as good as gone, and therefore, all his happiness gone with it; forever. For the first time she saw the barber completely vulnerable and she swore she even saw a glisten in his eye-a tear.

Mrs. Lovett slowly reached up her left hand and took Sweeney's boney wrist. She pushed his arm holding the razor down.

She sung softly

"_Lay down your guns,_

_Too weak to run_

_Nothing can harm you here,"_

Mrs. Lovett hoped for the last line to be true as she took Sweeney by the shoulders, stood him up, and sat him on the chest next to where they were standing.

She took both his shoulders in her hands and looked him in the eye. His gaze was distant. She sighed and relaxed her arms.

"_Your precious heart.."_

Benjamin's precious heart, it was still in there, right?

"_Broken and scarred._

_Somehow you made it though…"_

_Barely_… she couldn't help but think…

She turned him so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. And slowly and cautiously moved her arms. She was shocked when, for once, he let her wrap her arms around his neck. That's how out of it he must be- she figured. And even though he was as cold as ice and as stiff as can be, the hug was utterly perfect for the baker.

And suddenly, Sweeney became like a child in Mrs. Lovett's arms. She knew that this was probably the first time he had been held in a long while.

He had forgotten what human touch can do for someone sometimes.

Mrs. Lovett cradled the barber as she sung in a quite voice.

"_I only ask that you won't go again,"_

Silence flowed through the room.

Moments later, much to Mrs. Lovett's surprise, Sweeney spoke.

"I wish she had known better…"

Mrs. Lovett nodded with sympathy.

"_When you feel the world is crashing all around your feet…"_

She sang softly as the barber melted in her arms.

"_Come running headlong, into my arms,_

_Breathless…"_

But Mrs. Lovett was the one breathless right now, with the barber slung around her like a young child, looking so innocent and making himself so vulnerable. She let out a pleasureful sigh.

"_I'll never judge you_

_I can only love you…"_

She trailed off again, letting her last words sink in. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the cold man in her arms doing this willingly, and not just because he had been deprived of human contact for so long.

Nevertheless, it was still amazing.

She took a deep breath, capturing the moment. She continued,

"_Come now, running headlong into my arms._

_Breathless_

_Breathless…"_

The barber and the baker sat there in each others arms for what seemed like hours. Mr. Todd looked like a sad puppy so close to Mrs. Lovett and Mrs. Lovett looked on the top of the world, her eyes closed, and a small smile on her face.

After the many moments of comfortable silence, the thoughts that were buzzing around in the bakers mind finally made their way to words. Sweeney didn't flinch as her words cut through the silent air.

"Remember when we were young, Mr. T?"

Not that she would really call them old. She shrugged. "Younger?" She took a deep breath. "Remember when we used to, spend time together and just…read or bake?"

Yeah, those things had only happened a few times, but the moments lasted a lifetime for Mrs. Lovett.

She looked down at Sweeney for the first time, who had slipped off the chest and sat on the floor next to her legs.

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she saw the demon barber smiling.

_So glad to see you smiling…_

She smiled back down at him like a proud parent, angling herself toward him and placing her hands on his shoulders. She was surprised again when the icy man didn't move to remove her hands.

"Do you remember when we were both ice skating and we ran into each other because neither of us had our eyes open… We were a couple of fools, weren't we?"

Mrs. Lovett giggled, remembering the funny situation, and placed her elbows on her knees, gazing lovingly at Sweeney.

Then suddenly, something strange happened. There was a low rough chuckling noise that sounded much like an unhappy caged animal to Mrs. Lovett. It was only after she noticed the barbers body rattling that she realized he was _laughing- _or trying to_. _It's been so long since he had laughed, he had almost forgotten how to.

At first she was slightly frightened at the noise, but as she went on reminiscing and telling old stories- she learned to love it.

_So good to hear you laugh…_

As the two talked for hours, Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but wonder in the back of her mind at Mr. Todd's sudden change of… everything.

But that didn't matter right now to her. Nothing did. Only the man sitting on the floor next to her, laughing like a captured animal mattered to her, no matter how out of character he was acting.

Sometime during the conversation, neither of them were sure exactly when, but Mrs. Lovett slid down the chest too and sat next to Sweeney. She faced him and stretched out her legs, them having been sore from sitting for so long. Slowly as she talked, the baker reached out and took Sweeney's hands in her own. The cold sensation ran a chill down her back. She tried to hide the shiver that came from it and keep her words from faltering.

Even though Sweeney remained very the same (perhaps not even noticing the lace gloved hands in his own), his eyes shifting around on the ground and his voice still low and monotone, it didn't matter. Mrs. Lovett was here, talking to Mr. Todd. He even responded back to the babbling woman every once in a while; with a nod or a smile, or a twinkle in his eye as he remembered…

And this all… simply meant the world to her.

And if she died right now, she figured she'd be ok with that. She knew this-As long as she died following a personal touch by the man she loved, perhaps his face being the last thing she saw… she knew she'd be happy.

Nonetheless, she never wanted this moment to end.

And right as they were laughing away, and right as Mrs. Lovett almost said, "We could a life us two…" there were footsteps thumping on the stairs.

And something snapped in Sweeney's mind.

Although it took him a moment to conjure up where he was and _when _he was (having been lost in memories with the baker for so long) it was like things suddenly became clear to him.

He remembered the time, the day, the evil, the revenge…

And the thought sent his eyes back into black orbs, it ran his blood cold again, and it made him completely forget the woman sitting next to him.

He raced to the door, ready to welcome the eager customer to his barber chair… the meat was growing low anyway.

But when he swung open the door, all that was there was a suddenly startled Toby.

"Oh," Sweeney growled, stepping back over to the dresser and picking up one of his friends.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes dropped to the ground, her body suddenly holding sadness, mourning that the seemingly brief moment was over. The atmosphere in the room tore apart, the presence next to her suddenly just empty air…

"Mum?" Toby asked, inching into the shop.

"Yes deary?" Mrs. Lovett said finally lifting her eyes and displaying a sad smile.

"Just wanted to tell yah I was home,"

Mrs. Lovett nodded slowly and sighed, "Thanks, love." A pause. "Yah hungry?"

Toby nodded, eyeing Sweeney.

"Well… how 'bout yah go set the table up for us and I'll make yah something nice,"

Toby smiled and rushed back down the stairs, glad for an excuse to leave.

Slowly Mrs. Lovett stood up and started her way out of the shop, her expression rather forlorn.

She stopped at the door and turned around. She was rather disappointed to see Mr. Todd simply back in his revenge mode, sharpening a razor. She had partly hoped that maybe the time they had had together would have changed him a bit… But no, that was a foolish thought anyway.

"Bye Mr. T…" She whispered before leaving the shop.

Yet, Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but smile on her way down the steps.

She sung softly.

"_So glad to see you smiling_

_So good to hear you laugh_

_I think that you've found you even _

_missed yourself_

_I'm only asking this because I think that_

_Truth be told_

_Oh, You'll never go again_

_Again…"_

She took one last look at the barber shop window, took a deep breath and proceeded back into the pie shop once again to live on life as usual.

_When you feel the world is crashing _

_All around your feet _

_Come running headlong into my arms_

_Breathless _

_I'll never judge you I can only love you _

_Come now running headlong into my arms _

_Breathless _

_Breathless…_

_

* * *

_**All of the references that Mrs. Lovett made to things that she and Sweeney used to do when they were young were all from a story by one of my favorite authors, Angelofdarkness1605.**

**Check out all of her stories at her profile- fanfiction****************.net/u/1450851/AngelofDarkness1605**

**=) Shout out to you! THANKS FOR BEING SUCH AN AMAZING WRITER!**

**To hear the original Breathless song by Better Than Ezra- youtube****************.com/watch?v=UkGsQOia_j8&feature=related**

**And to hear the cover that Taylor Swift did -youtube****************.com/watch?v=_fDUvZk6hno**

**thanks for reading XD**

**Tell me wot yah think!**


End file.
